Master: God of Noodles
Details *'Title:' 마스터-국수의 신 / Maseuteo - Guksuui Sin *'Formerly known as:' 야수의 시간 / Time of the Beast *'Also known as:' The Master of Revenge *'Genre:' Revenge, suspense *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Apr-27 to 2016-Jun-30 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Master: God of Noodles OST Synopsis Kim Gil Do knows how to steal, change and imitate other people since he was a child. He even killed his friend, Ha Jung Tae in order to steal his identity and life. To keep the secret, he also killed Ha Jung Tae's family by burning their house to death. Without Kim Gil Do knowledge, Ha Jung Tae's only son survives from the accident. He decided to change his name to Moo Myung and chose to lie low by staying in orphanage, where he met the other two friends who are actually related to Kim Gil Do. While the three friends have their own way to get Kim Gil Do down, Moo Myung is determined to become the master of noodles in order to avenge his parents death. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Chun Jung Myung as Moo Myung / Choi Soon Suk **Go Woo Rim as younger Choi Soon Suk *Jo Jae Hyun as Ha Jung Tae / Kim Gil Do **Baro as younger Kim Gil Do **Park Chan as teen Kim Gil Do **Hwang Joon Woo as child Kim Gil Do *Jung Yoo Mi as Chae Yeo Kyung **Choi Ji Won as younger Chae Yeo Kyung *Lee Sang Yeob as Park Tae Ha **Lee Gun Ha as younger Park Tae Ha *Gong Seung Yun as Kim Da Hae **Lee Go Eun as younger Kim Da Hae ;Supporting Cast *Lee Il Hwa as Ko Kang Sook *Choi Jong Won as Ko Dae Chun *Seo Yi Sook as Sul Mi Ja *Jo Hee Bong as Dokku / Lee Jung Bum *Son Yeo Eun as Do Hyun Jung *Kim Joo Wan as Hwang Sung Rok *Park Ji Hwan as Kang Doo Chul *Jun Jae Hyun as Dong Bae ;Moo Myung's parents *Jo Duk Hyun as Ha Jung Tae **No Young Hak as younger Ha Jung Tae *Oh Yoon Hong as Choi Ok Shim ;Sarang Orphanage *Kim Jae Young as Ko Gil Yong **Ahn Won Jin as younger Gil Yong *Oh Yong as Lee Myung Shik (director) *Chae Min Hee as Yeo Kyung's senior / teacher ;Politicians *Kim Byung Gi as So Tae Sub *Uhm Hyo Sup as Mr Choi ;Seoul Central Prosecutor's Office *Choi Byung Mo as Prosecutor Ahn *Lee Young Jin as Inspector Kim ;More Extended Cast & Guests ;Goongnakwon's Kitchen *Kim Min Sang as Min Sun Ho (Head of noodles) *Cha Do Jin as Lee Ki Baek (Deputy head of noodles) *Son San as Kim Jin Nyeo (Head of side dishes) *Nam Moon Chul as Park Moon Bok (Head of broths) *Choi Dae Sung as Na Won Sang (Head of meats) *Im Do Yoon as Hong Cheo Nyeo (assistant of side dishes) *Kim Min Ho as Kim Jin Hak (assistant of broths) *Yeo Moo Young as Ha Tae Bong (manager) *Lee Yoon Hoe as assistant manager Production Credits *'Production Company:' Verdi Media / Dream E&M *'Chief Producer:' Bae Kyung Soo *'Producers:' Han Sang Woo, Lee Young Bum, Yoon Young Ha (윤영하), Choi Ji Yoon (최지윤), Park Jae Sam (박재삼) *'Production Manager:' Hwang Bo Ram (황보람) *'Editor:' Im Hyun Jin (임현진), Sun Han Saem (선한샘) *'Director:' Kim Jong Yun, Im Se Joon *'Assistant Directors:' Kang Min Goo (강민구), Choi Dong Sook (최동숙) *'Music Director:' Park Sung Jin (박성진) *'Art Director:' Yun Sang Mo (연상모) *'Cinematographer:' Kim Jae Hwan (김재환), Moon Chang Soo (문창수) *'Original writing:' Park In Kwon - Korean manhwa Guksuui Sin *'Screenwriter:' Chae Seung Dae Episode Ratings See Master: God of Noodles/Episode Ratings Trivia *Initially Lee Je Hoon was offered as the main cast but later got replaced by Chun Jung Myung. External Links *Official site *KBS World *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:KBS Category:Revenge Category:Suspense